creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der fremde Besucher
Es war wie jeden Abend. Ich hockte in meinem Zimmer und zockte bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Da das neue "Call of Duty : Ghosts" draußen war, hatte ich natürlich eine gewisse Freude daran, es tot zu zocken. Allerdings merkte ich, dass ich langsam Durst und Hunger verspürte. Also ging ich in die Küche. Ich machte mir 2 Salami-Toasts und brühte mir einen Kaffee auf. Auf einmal hörte ich seltsame Geräusche aus meinem Zimmer. Ein "Kratzen", es hörte sich an als ob man über Holz kratzen würde. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, hatte allerdings trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl. Ich ging also in mein Zimmer. Und was ich dort sah, schockierte mich. Dort stand er. Ein erwachsener Mann, der einen total leeren Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotion. Er stand vor meinem PC, starrte mich an. Vor Schreck rannte ich aufs Klo und schloss mich dort ein. Irgendwann schlief ich ein. Am nächsten Morgen ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer. Der Mann war fort, mein Essen und der inzwischen kalte Kaffee standen noch da. Ich entdeckte einen Schriftzug an der Wand. Dort stand: "Day 1" Ich wusste nicht was das bedeutet, aber ich wollte es dort natürlich nicht stehen lassen. Also schüttete ich den kalten Kaffee weg, und aß die Toasts, die zwar widerwärtig schmeckten, aber ich war zu faul mir neue zu machen. Danach ging ich in den Keller um mir den Rest Wandfarbe zu holen. Auf dem Eimer war ein Zettel befestigt, auf dem: "DON'T do it!" stand. Ich bekam langsam echt Angst, allerdings nahm ich den Eimer und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich übermalte den Schriftzug. Als ich fertig war wollte ich gar nicht in den Keller gehen. Ich hab den Eimer einfach stehen lassen. Ich wollte mich irgendwie von den Gedanken über diesen "Mann" ablenken, also machte ich den Fernseher an. Es war Mittag, also liefen die Nachrichten. Es lief grad ein Thema. Ich hörte zu: Am letzten Abend wurde in der hinteren Dorfsiedlung ein Mann tot aufgefunden. Er hat anscheinend Selbstmord begangen. Der Grund ist noch unklar, die Polizei ermittelt. Dann blendeten sie ein Foto ein. Ich bekam einen Mordsschreck. ER war es. Der Mann der gestern bei mir stand. Er hatte auf dem Foto genau den selben emotionslosen Blick, den er bei mir auch hatte. Der Fernseher wechselte den Sender. Wie von Geisterhand. ER war zu sehen. Ich hatte eine Schockstarre bekommen. Er sagte zu mir: "You should go away from here". Mich packte die Mordsangst. Der Fernseher schaltete wieder zum normalen Sender. Als ich mich wieder bewegen konnte, tat ich was er sagte, ich ging zu einem guten Freund von mir. Ich erzählte ihm die Story. Er lachte nur, und dachte ich wäre irre geworden. Wir redeten nicht weiter drüber. Als es Nacht war, und wir schlafen gingen, kam mir alles wieder hoch. Ich konnte kaum schlafen, irgendwann schaffte ich es aber doch. Als es 2:23 war, wachte ich durch ein Klopfen am Fenster auf. ER war es. Ich schrie auf. Er machte nur "Ssshh". Ich versuchte meinen Kumpel wach zu bekommen, allerdings schaffte ich das nicht. Dann sah ich dass eine "2" auf seinen Rücken eingeritzt war. Ich blickte wieder zum Fenster. Er war weg. Ich drehte mich um. ER blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Mit seinem emotionslosem Gesicht sah er mich an. Ich fiel um vor Schreck. Jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Zimmer der psychiatrischen Anstalt. Ich schreibe das hier gerade wo ich ein Klopfen höre. ER kommt rein... Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kurz